Impossible
by sakura sake
Summary: Unless fate, or someone, would cause the two to cross paths, there was no need for the two to communicate during club hours. [KxH Slight OOCness Short Oneshot]


**A/N**: Short little oneshot. Heh. It's not all good as I wanted it to be but it works. Enjoy! & please don't forget to review! I don't care if it bad or good, just review! x)

**Disclaimer**: Bisco Hatori-sama owns Ouran. Trust me. If I did, well… we wouldn't want to think about that.

* * *

**Impossible**

* * *

During club hours, the pair never said a word to one another. It was almost as if they were oblivious to each other's existence. Unless fate, or someone, would cause the two to cross paths, there was no need for the two to communicate during club hours. 

She would work diligently to pay off an ungodly sum of money that was known as her debt and he would make note of it, not matter how much was being added or taken away. The latter rarely happened, however, and she would often find herself adding to her debt thanks to her friends.

_**CRASH**_

She groaned inwardly.

'Great.' She would think bitterly. She shot an angry glare toward the cause of her 'accident.'

Two pairs of amber orbs shot her a mischievous look in return and a Cheshire cat smile. The pair shrugged, as if to say 'Oops?' and wandered off to, hopefully, torture someone else other than her. She had half hoped it would be their idiot King.

'Rich bastards.' She thought as she turned her attention to a sudden dark aura that she felt coming from behind her.

"That's going to cost you." An indifferent voice spoke as an elegant finger, armed with a fountain pen, jotted down the cost of the broken tea set into a leather-bound notebook.

"I know." Was all she could manage as she bent over the shattered glass and began to clean up the mess.

She looked up to see the corners of lips to curl into a small smirk. If she didn't care so much about her debt, she had half a mind to attempt to wipe that smirk off his adoring features.

_Almost_.

* * *

"Do you think they'll find out?" the brunette female spoke as the couple sat in the empty Third Music Room of the Ouran Academy after the Host Club had closed it's doors for the day. She was waiting patiently for the young brunette male to finish up the day's club expenses. 

The young male continued to type away on his laptop, purposely ignoring the female's question.

Annoyed, she stood and made her way to the male, bolding shutting the laptop, almost sandwiching his fingers between the electronic notebook in the process. The male locked eyes with the female and smirked.

"That was bold." The young female stood, her arms crossed across her chest, visibly unaffected by the look the young male was giving her.

Sighing, the male stood and was about to wrap long arms around the female when she suddenly turned and walked away. She sat herself on a couch that sat in the room and watched as the male placed hands on his hips. He let out a quiet sigh.

"No, I don't." the male answered as he walked toward the female, sitting next to her, his gaze never leaving her.

The female sighed and her arms drop from their crossed state and looked over at the male. Their eyes locked and she felt herself blush slightly before turning her gaze elsewhere.

Chuckling, the male effortlessly picked the female up and sat her on his lap facing him, her legs straddling his small waist. He maneuvered her legs to where they where situated behind him and he leaned back slightly, purposely making it seem like the female was trapping the young male to the couch.

"No, I don't." He spoke again, leaning in to kiss the female's forehead, eyes, cheeks, and then finally, lips.

The female's breath hitched as she felt skilled hands massage both thighs and she wrapped arms around the male's neck.

"Sometimes it's impossible to love you, Kyouya." She said as she began to nip at the male's earlobe. She almost shuddered as she felt him smirking into her now exposed shoulder before laying butterfly kisses upon them.

"Likewise, Haruhi."

* * *

**A/N**: Ohhh. Short & sweet. & kind of pointless & a waste of time. Oh, and can't forget the hints of OOCness. Heh. But thanks for reading it anyway! 

Erm.. I'm sure A LOT of you are wondering what the heck happened with _Consummating Love_ & _The Tutor_. CL is in the process of being updated. Chapter 2 is actually about a third done. TT is actually put on a small hiatus. I'm having a brain fart with trying to produce something for it.

Also, the fact that I've started college already also kind of puts a hold in how fast I'll be updating those two stories anytime soon. Heh. Sorry guys! Thank you though for supporting me! It means a lot!


End file.
